


☃【all坤】尾上针·02

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【all坤】尾上针·02

-

 

［哈…抱歉，来晚了。］

 

［早上好，坤哥。］

 

陈立农看着依旧是昨日那副打扮的蔡徐坤一边摁压太阳穴一边推门进来，忙不迭从沙发中站起身朝他打了个招呼，蔡徐坤衣着未变，但一头微卷的棕褐色发丝却稍微有些湿润，能看出是洗完澡后匆忙间赶过来的，范丞丞拿余光一瞥，立刻便挪开了。

 

［坤哥，出什么事了吗？］

 

［…没有，没事。］

 

蔡徐坤此刻的状态很是不好，卜凡这人从来就没有帮床伴清理身体的习惯，甚至连叫醒他这种事都不会做，任由蔡徐坤仍在发疼的后穴含着未流净的精液昏睡了一晚上，要知道他是有轻微洁癖的，蔡徐坤每每起床之后都得把自己搓掉一层皮才肯完事。

 

［基本情况黄明昊应该都和你们说了吧。］

 

［是的，昊哥都有讲。］

 

陈立农果然立刻就乖乖回答，范丞丞却依然是窝在沙发里一动不动，一副兀自走神的放空模样，蔡徐坤也不管他，冲一旁仍有些拘谨的陈立农弯弯唇角，这个男孩的年龄要比范丞丞更小一些，极具迷惑性的外表正是蔡徐坤所看中的，没有任何背景却能拿到出岛资格，陈立农远比他表现出来的要复杂的多。

 

［…您，怎么…］

 

蔡徐坤眸光闪烁只直直盯着自己猛瞧，灼热的视线让陈立农渐渐不自在起来，眼见面颊和耳根都一寸寸红了，他才终于敢小声开口提醒蔡徐坤。

 

［啊，抱歉，我在想事。］

 

［哼。］

 

陈立农还没开口，却听后方的范丞丞低低一声冷嗤，很明显，蔡徐坤的脸色立刻便变得莫测起来。

 

［范丞丞，你先出去吧。］

 

［什么？］

 

此时的范丞丞才终于肯给他一个正眼般将头转了过来，一双晶亮的眸子含着微微怒意，显然对于蔡徐坤这突如其来的逐客令很是不满。

 

［有什么是我不能听的？］

 

［没有，但这里已经不需要你了。］

 

蔡徐坤原本因为腰酸而背过身，轻轻靠在书桌上的身体站直了，他往前迈上两步一只手摁在陈立农肩头，双眼却始终未离开范丞丞。

 

［你以后直接跟着老板，陈立农就由我来带。］

 

［蔡徐坤！］

 

范丞丞握着拳从沙发上站起，吐出的字缝间都是咬牙切齿。

 

［别冲我发脾气，你已经不是原来的范少爷了。］

 

蔡徐坤像是终于同他揭下面具般露出满是攻击性的锋利一面，摁在陈立农肩上的手缓缓收紧，一言一辞皆在步步进逼，陈立农能感觉到，蔡徐坤正毫不掩饰地散发出自己快要漫溢出心口的强烈敌意。

 

［这是老板要求的，你以为我放心让你待在他身边吗，范丞丞，把你那些小心思收一收。］

 

［别做对他不利的事，你父母对他有恩，对我可一丝一毫都没有。］

 

蔡徐坤几乎是字字停顿地讲完了最后一句话，范丞丞像要拿目光刺穿他似的同他对视着，陈立农稍稍埋头，他虽然知道蔡徐坤与范丞丞之间有些过去，却没想出是什么事，能让看上去极好亲近的蔡徐坤有这般浓烈的恨意，他感受着肩头轻轻颤抖的力道，暗自抿紧了唇线。

 

［蔡徐坤，你对他还真是护得紧啊。］

 

范丞丞忽然间眉宇松动，双手往袋里一插就向门外走去。

 

［他对你真就那么好吗，还是说你只是单纯的不信任我？］

 

［没关系，该是我的，一样都不会少。］

 

范丞丞头也不回地走了，蔡徐坤苍白的面色却丝毫好转也无，原本就几近透支的精神力与身体状况让他此刻有些思绪空白，紧绷的情绪还未来得及松弛，蔡徐坤头顶便一阵眩晕，四肢一软就往陈立农肩前倒去。

 

［坤哥！］

 

一直注意着蔡徐坤的陈立农立刻就伸手将人带进自己怀里，蔡徐坤本就有些纤瘦的身体在他臂弯中几乎轻如无物，陈立农看着他过于苍白的唇色，心中有些不是滋味，他搂着蔡徐坤背脊将人扶到沙发上边，拿手往他额头探去。

 

［坤哥…你好像有点发烧。］

 

蔡徐坤微眯着眼并未回答，缓缓呼吸只感受着额前沁人的凉意，下意识便偏头在陈立农掌心蹭了蹭，直蹭得陈立农胳膊一僵，挨了烫般的收回手来，看着蔡徐坤原本泛白的面上开始浮现不正常的潮红，陈立农皱眉，拿出手机给黄明昊打了过去。

 

［昊哥，坤哥好像，生病了。］

 

［有点发烧，精神很差的样子。］

 

陈立农边讲边往蔡徐坤面上瞧去，说了句拜托便匆匆撂了电话，在等待黄明昊的时间里，他从蔡徐坤桌上拿过杯子替他接了热水，坐在人身旁捏着蔡徐坤下巴，小心翼翼将杯沿往他唇上贴去，蔡徐坤没法配合，几粒透明水珠顺着他下颌径直往颈子里落去，陈立农下意识伸手，却倏然间顿住了。

 

蔡徐坤被衣领半掩住的雪白脖颈上，星点的红痕一个个落入陈立农眼底。

 

［你在做什么。］

 

陈立农依旧没有回神，低沉的成熟声音明显不属于黄明昊，刚推开门的卜凡眸色冷沉，看着手指贴在蔡徐坤颌骨的男孩一时间皱紧了眉，见陈立农没反应，他三步并两步上前就把人从沙发上提了起来。

 

［我在问你话。］

 

［…老板？］

 

陈立农一怔，脑海中瞬时闪过的念头轻易就替他理清了思路，原来蔡徐坤和卜凡，是这种关系吗。

 

［我…。］

 

卜凡省得再理他，松开人就伸手去扶沙发上依旧阖着眼面色潮红的蔡徐坤，直等到两人出门，陈立农才终于清醒般拔腿往外跑去。

 

［陈立农。］

 

正在房门外等待着他的，却是他以为早就离开的范丞丞，范丞丞神色间都是轻佻与玩味，哪还有刚才被蔡徐坤气得火冒的失态模样，范丞丞看着陈立农面上的担忧神色，微微一哂。

 

［看来你是不会帮我应付蔡徐坤了？］

 

［我会，我听你的。］

 

范丞丞有些讶异地挑眉，抄起手等着他的下文。

 

［你不就是想要取代卜凡吗，我可以帮你，条件不变。］

 

［…他现在拥有的本来就是我的东西。］

 

范丞丞意味深长地觑他一眼，说完也不再与陈立农多待，转身就朝卜凡两人离开的方向跟去了。

 

［我会再联系你。］

 

［在我动手前，最好先让蔡徐坤彻底信任你吧。］

 

-

 

［他的肺不太好，是先天问题和常年情绪紧张导致。］

 

［根治不好说，这次是身体虚弱所激化的病情，他的脏器包括肺和肝都很脆弱，以后尽量不要有什么大的情绪波动了。］

 

卜凡站在病床旁沉默地听着，他并不懂这些东西，但蔡徐坤却能明白，自己肺部缺氧的症状隔三差五就会出现一次，长年累月所导致的身体细胞大批死亡，已经是根本性的损伤了，他依然闭着眼，神情没有丝毫变动。

 

［会有生命危险？］

 

［暂时不会，这是可以调理的。］

 

卜凡没再说话，蔡徐坤其实早在陈立农替他喂水时就已经清醒了，只不过强烈的眩晕和疲累感让他只想好好躺下安静一会，就干脆装睡到了现在。

 

［好好休息，我还需要你。］

 

卜凡的脚步声一点点远了，没什么情绪也没有拖泥带水，蔡徐坤在空寂的单人病房里缓缓睁眼，卜凡刚才那一句低似幻觉的话仿佛依旧在空中环绕，蔡徐坤笑了笑，他还没有傻到会认为卜凡是在同他告白，那句话的意思不过是，他要掌权，就不能没了蔡徐坤的帮助。

 

蔡徐坤向卜凡撒谎了，和他讲的没有所谓不同，范丞丞的到来对于他的影响简直不能再大，以至于蔡徐坤连面对卜凡时的心境也开始有了变化，若放在以前，蔡徐坤听见卜凡和他说了那样一句话，也许连自己的身体也会不顾地立刻回到他身边，可现在蔡徐坤只想闭上眼，把这些天陡然加重的压力与负面情绪尽数沉淀下来。

 

可有人偏偏不让他如愿。

 

［醒了？］

 

病房门没有预兆地被推开，蔡徐坤刚刚抚平的嘴角立刻沉了下去。

 

［…范丞丞。］

 

［看来跟着你的老板也不是没有好处的，至少，我的地位跟你同级。］

 

蔡徐坤下意识往门外一瞥，尽管什么也看不见，但外边一定是有卜凡安排的人进行保护工作的，范丞丞能如此轻易就进来，想必卜凡一定打过招呼了，他的权力，确实很大。

 

反手便把门从里锁上，范丞丞迈着步子走到病床的另一侧，恰好遮住了从窗户外洒进的覆盖在蔡徐坤面上的那缕阳光。

 

［有什么事吗，我需要休息。］

 

［我来道歉啊，毕竟你会生病都是因为我吧。］

 

蔡徐坤没说话，连眼皮也懒得冲他掀一下，范丞丞言辞间没有哪怕一丝道歉的意味，有的只是恶劣的讥嘲和一点不屑罢了。

 

［不过我想…也不全是因为我。］

 

［你干什么！］

 

松垮宽大的病号服被范丞丞勾住衣领，霎时便露出被掩盖其下的暧昧痕迹，蔡徐坤极快地挡开他的胳膊，虽然只有一瞬，但范丞丞依旧看得清清楚楚。

 

［我不在的这些年，你就是这样来寻求庇护的？］

 

范丞丞俯身同蔡徐坤恼怒的视线对上，他早便不是十年前一轮都没满的小孩儿了，独属于少年人的锐利和锋芒让他的身形充满了压迫感，蔡徐坤一窒，菲薄的肺部便如同火燎一般灼烧起来，开始极速收缩。

 

［怎么，说中了？］

 

看着蔡徐坤迅速褪去血色变得苍白的面庞，和他死死摁住胸匕的发青指节，绞尽脑汁想要讽刺他几句的范丞丞终于察觉到了一丝不对劲。

 

［你怎么回事？什么情况？］

 

而此时的蔡徐坤不要说回答，就连听清他口中的话都很是勉强，听着蔡徐坤破碎的喘息，范丞丞没再犹豫，起身就要去按床头的急救铃。

 

［别。］

 

蔡徐坤摁着心口急喘，声音嘶哑得如同破裂的风箱。

 

［我没事…不要叫医生。］

 

［你这叫没事？我看你差点命都没了。］

 

范丞丞是真的有些恼了，他想折磨蔡徐坤，并不代表愿意看到他这幅毫无生趣的破败模样。

 

［为什么不叫医生？］

 

［……。］

 

［又是因为卜凡？］

 

蔡徐坤沉默，干脆闭上眼又倒回了柔软的枕头里面。

 

［蔡徐坤，你真的是…无可救药。］

 

［他不是喜欢，只是了解你，我不信你看不出来。］

 

蔡徐坤翻过身只将微微弓起的背脊留给范丞丞，明显不愿再听，范丞丞见状神色一狞，伸手捏着他肩头将人用力掰了回来，打算好好教育一番这位冥顽不灵的病号。

 

［你给我…。］

 

范丞丞话还没出口便顿住了，蔡徐坤闭着眼，微颤的睫上是一颗颗还未完全沁出的细小水珠，已经变得殷红的眼尾也跟着轻轻抖动，他还没来得及压下的情绪就又被范丞丞硬生生挖了出来，连逃避也做不到，蔡徐坤实在累极了，他攥着范丞丞衣袖，似要将一切都发泄在上边。

 

［范丞丞，你为什么…要回来啊。］

 

为什么连最后一根稻草也要夺走。

 

范丞丞愣愣地看着他，一切都仿佛和十多年前的那一天重合起来，他跟蔡徐坤偷偷捡回来养着的一只小黑狗，趁他们不注意撒了欢跑进客厅，不出意外地让下人逮住后，因为不好见血，小黑狗被当成流浪狗直接将脖子架在地板上窒息而死，蔡徐坤被范丞丞拉着躲在门后，看它像破布袋一般被扔了出去，蔡徐坤哭着问他。

 

［范丞丞，我们为什么要把它捡回来啊，我们害死它了。］

 

范丞丞突然觉得，就在十年前自己离开码头之后，蔡徐坤一定也这么问过自己。

 

既然要丢下他，又为什么把他捡回来呢。

 

［蔡徐坤。］

 

范丞丞将有些上气不接下气的蔡徐坤从床上扶了起来，一边将他的脑袋往自己肩上按着，一边抚着他背脊替人把气息捋顺了，蔡徐坤除了偶尔的小小啜泣连哭也不发出声音，让范丞丞听得有些无奈。

 

［你哭出声儿吧，再憋就憋坏了。］

 

［范丞…呃…］

 

蔡徐坤一张嘴就是一个哭嗝，倒把范丞丞惹笑了，他掌着人胳膊把他从自己肩上撑了起来，蔡徐坤虽然依旧紧抿着唇，却像是水做的般红着眼睛眼泪掉个不停，范丞丞想擦也擦不及。

 

［非要憋着？］

 

蔡徐坤不理他，鼻尖微红埋头就要自己哭自己的。

 

［那就憋着吧。］

 

范丞丞并不是什么有耐心的人，他伸手掐着蔡徐坤下巴，头一低就亲了上去，也不顾咸涩的眼泪落在自己唇上，一手扶着他后颈，一手握住他下意识推拒过来的胳膊，直接就撬开了蔡徐坤想要呼吸的唇齿结结实实吮住了。

 

蔡徐坤眼睛睁得大大的，连哭也忘了，满是迷惑的目光似乎完全想不明白范丞丞此时在做什么，而范丞丞倒是亲得很投入，蔡徐坤如此纤瘦的身体却比他想象中还要柔软。

 

两人姿势暧昧贴得极近，在这近乎是公共场所的病房中被人强吻，让蔡徐坤心脏快要跳出胸腔，他卯足了劲将箍住自己背脊的范丞丞往外推去，头一偏就强行将距离拉开了，范丞丞被推得措手不及，只是有些出神地望着蔡徐坤通红的侧脸，看他唇角还沾染着一丝牵出的津液。

 

［过来点。］

 

范丞丞伸手想替他将唇尾擦净，却被蔡徐坤一转头警惕地盯住了。

 

范丞丞舔了舔嘴唇，蔡徐坤此刻的表情实在是称不上有威慑力，刚哭过的眼又红又润，连带着鼻尖也和眼角一个颜色，原本没什么血色的唇被自己亲得红肿起来，亮亮的像是果冻一般，那点柔软触感似乎还残留在自己舌尖之上。

 

［…范丞丞…你犯什么病？］

 

蔡徐坤的眼神有些惊疑不定地从他脸上一寸寸挪至身下。

 

范丞丞刚刚回过味来，这才顺着蔡徐坤的视线往自己下半身瞧去，当看清楚情况时，范丞丞不由得在脑中暗骂一句脏话…他硬了。

 

蔡徐坤的目光让范丞丞有些烦躁，那里边还隐隐带了些不安和惊惧，范丞丞无语，起身就往单人病房中配置的卫生间走去。

 

［有什么好怕的，我又不会强奸你。］

 

蔡徐坤依旧红着面颊有些发怔地瞧着他消失门后的背影，半晌低低呼出口气来，范丞丞不正常的行径让蔡徐坤思绪一片混乱，理来理去最后只停留在范丞丞刚才说过的那句话上，蔡徐坤想，强奸吗，自己也不是没经历过吧。

 

-

 

尚且不管门外怎样，门里的范丞丞独自坐在马桶盖上边一筹莫展，他已经这样待了五分钟了，可自己那不争气的下半身从头至尾就没有要软下去的迹象，这不禁让范丞丞开始思考，自己过去应该没得过什么毛病吧。

 

范丞丞憋了口气，像终于放弃般倚着水箱开始解皮带，他目前只有两种选择，一是现在就出去把毫无还手能力的蔡徐坤摁在床上办了，这样他们刚刚有些缓和的关系便能一劳永逸彻底破碎，虽然关系缓和只是范丞丞单方面这么认为。

 

第二种选择就是，范丞丞仰头，面无表情地伸手握住自己硬挺的性器，脑海中浮现的是蔡徐坤从模糊到清晰的啜泣的脸，手指熟练地刺激着柱身上每一处敏感，范丞丞咬着牙努力抑制自己逐渐沉重的喘息，已经汗湿的掌心在撸动中一点点沾染溢出的粘液，他自虐般拿指尖摁压着顶端铃口，不断起伏的胸口积满了火气，范丞丞很想骂人，从来没有哪一次自慰让他觉得这样烦躁。

 

［妈的…蔡徐坤。］

 

咚咚。

 

磨砂玻璃被敲响的声音让范丞丞本就已经打湿的背脊又添一层冷汗，他手上动作猛地停住，原本放弃思考的头脑此时重新运转起来，速度比之前还要快上百倍，范丞丞想，敲门的人只会是蔡徐坤，他想做什么，总不能是上厕所吧。

 

［…干嘛？］

 

范丞丞开口就是充斥着情欲的声音很是低哑，他不由得轻咳一声，觉得有些丢人。

 

门外沉默半晌，久到就在范丞丞以为他已经离开之时，蔡徐坤说话了。

 

［我可以进来吗？］

 

听着蔡徐坤带了些鼻音的软糯语调，范丞丞深吸口气险些崩溃，你进来干嘛，要我的命吗。

 

［不…。］

 

范丞丞无言地望着已经开始转动的门把手，从没这么希望下一刻就是世界末日来临。

 

TBC.


End file.
